Her Last Words
by Yami Uchiha
Summary: a sad story about sakura and sasuke. its short but its my first story.


Her last words to him…

Sasuke was looking at his mail when he came a cross a pink envelope with cherry blossom petals on the front. The design caught him by surprise at first he thought it was from a fan girl. But when he saw the hand writing he knew it was Sakura's and opened want to know what she wanted to tell him that she wouldn't have told him in person. He opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ What more can I say to you. What more can you understand. You know I loved you. You know that I would have done anything for you. So why did you go with her instead? She annoyed you and you give her the love and compassion I longed for. She hasn't always been there for you, but I always have. When you were upset I always cheered you up. I gave you everything even though you gave me nothing._

_ I guess it's true that true love is when you shed a tear and still want him. When he ignores you and you still love him. But the truest part is when he loves another girl and you smile and say I'm happy for you when all you really can do is cry and cry. I loved you with every beat of my heart. And every breath I breathed. I am sorry I wasn't want you wanted. I hope you are happy with her. Even though you made me suffer, I want you to be happy._

_I guess now might not be a good time, because as soon as u read this I will be gone. I can no longer live with this pain you caused me. I am sorry that I was a burden to you. I am sorry I was the girl who annoyed you everyday. I am even sorry that you thought I was weak. But most importantly I am sorry for being pregnant with your child. _

_ My only regret is that when I leave so does your child as well. I am sorry for not giving the kid a chance at life. What more can I do? I can't allow this child to b raised by one parent. Nor would I ever want this kid to find out about his father being the one that caused me the most pain. I am sorry that I never told you. Then again you never did give me a chance to tell you. You just tossed me a side and said that I am annoying and not worth your time. I am sorry for everything. But by the time you are done reading this it will be to late. And I will be gone forever._

_ Now although you caused me pain. And caused my heart to break I will never hate you. Nor could I ever hate you. My only regrets are not telling you how I truly felt. I loved you Sasuke even though you broke my heart and tossed it a side. I never wanted to you hate me. If anything I just wanted you to acknowledge me__. Though as always, my wish never did come true. Please forgive me; I just couldn't bare this pain. Knowing I was a burden would be enough. But knowing I was a burden who was carrying your child in my belly was __to__ much to bare, to much to understand, to much to cry over everyday. I wouldn't have wanted my child to know that he/she was a mistake to their father just like that night you had with me. Once again I am sorry for everything. _

_ These are my final words Uchiha Sasuke, and I am sorry that they are not good ones. But by the time you are done reading this I will be gone for ever. May you be happy with the woman you truly love. _

_ Love always and forever,_

_ Sakura Haruno._

Sasuke eyes widen at what the letter said. 'Did she really kill herself?' he thought in his head. He reread the letter over and over again. Wanting to make sure that the letter didn't have a hidden mean. 'No she wouldn't. Would she?' he thought.

The next thing he knew. He was running over towards Sakura's house to see if she was dead. When he got there he didn't even knock on the door to check. He just went into the house threw an open window that he knew led to Sakura's room. Sure enough when he got there, there was Sakura's body lying in a pool of blood on the floor. The worst part was, it was her blood. Sasuke took a step closer to Sakura's body. His eyes grew even wider than they were when he read the letter she wrote him. He looked over Sakura's body. Her pink lushes hair curved her pale face perfectly. Her body had all the curves in the right places. 'Why haven't I ever noticed her like this before?' Sasuke thought.

As Sasuke examined her body once again, he found a kunai knife was held right above her stomach. Sasuke was horrified that she actually killed herself, and their child. 'And to think I caused her to do that.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke's mouth formed a frown. He took the kunai out of her hand and did the only thing he thought was right. He slit his throat. His last thoughts were….

'Sakura you wanted me to be happy with the girl I loved. Well that girl isn't her, it's you.'

Then with that finally said, Sasuke Uchiha slit his throat and fell to the floor and lay on top of Sakura Haruno lifeless. A few hours later their teammate Naruto Uzumaki walked in Sakura's room to see if she wanted to get ramen with her, only to find Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno dead. Together.


End file.
